Asuran Rising quasi-SI Rewrite
by Cephalon Fate
Summary: Athena is a quasi-si, who is inserted into the multiverse as a Asuran. Cross posted on Sufficient Velocity
1. Chapter 1

Rewrite

/ Sufficient Velocity

Starting Universe: SGU – Stargate Universe

Just to start a little bit of world building for depth.

Just to say she won't have full knowledge of the events just yet as those memories are locked away.

I would like to thank Battleship_Fusou, Ramble, Drich and Ryven Razgriz for inspiring me to write this with the self inserts they have done.

* * *

The planet Icarus base had been constructed on was a barren one. With an atmosphere that was only kept breathable by the bacteria that did some kind of photosynthesis similar to plants, but it was neither the unique bacteria or the atmosphere of the planet that Homeworld Command was interested in, it was the barren planets core which composed of the highly unstable, but highly energetic element which was called Naquadria. With such a planets core made out of such a unique element all the world's power problems could be solved, or at least if the planet was populated by any kind of local life that could make use of such an element.

However, Homeworld Command didn't want to use it to power any potential civilisations on the planet, instead they wanted to achieve something that hadn't been done at least since the prime time of the Ancients: to unlock the ninth chevron of the Stargate. To dial the Stargate with a nine symbol address the unimaginable power of the planets core was needed. But the energy needed to be taken in a very controlled manner otherwise the planets core would destabilise and destroy the planet. The most brilliant minds on Earth had worked for months to find a suitable solution for this problem, but they had hit a road block. A road block so big Homeworld Command needed the input of a US senator to find other intelligent minds on Earth. For this the problem was converted into a game about the science fiction series Wormhole Extreme. The Conversion was done by a Dr. Nickolas Rush who had been the head scientist of the project. It wouldn't be much of a joke to say that he was in an intimate relationship with the project, or at least that's how Athena thought about it. Also, she knew other though so as well. Nevertheless, she had also contributed her part of the project, with creating texts in the Ancient language and scripture that the players would need to translate to solve the puzzle. Also, together with Dr. Rush even though he liked to downplay her role, she had programmed a way to recognise a valid solution for the problem they had faced in regards to the ninth chevron. After all, out of everyone on the project she had more experience in programming than anyone else on Earth especially, what with her being a human form Asuran, even if her body was currently biological with her nanites enhancing and protecting it.

And now look at me, Athena thought. I'm sitting in an underground facility on a planet 21 light years from Earth and prepare the discovery of whatever an ancient intelligent race has hid behind that address.

Today would be the day where they find out whether all the time and effort put into the project was worth it. They had found a brilliant mind using the computer game and he was currently on his way here aboard the General Hammond together with Dr. Rush and the senator who had ensured that this project would see the light of day and he was the one who suggested the use of a video game.

Athena pulled her Ancient enhanced smart phone from out her jeans' pocket, powering on the screen, she checked the time and noticed that the ship should have arrived in orbit by now.

She powered her phone down again, put the smart phone in her jeans'. She could hear people arrive from outside the combined control and gate room. The first person who entered the room was Dr. Nickolas Rush. His dark brown hair intermixed with grey strands reached to his shoulders but was currently pushed behind his ears. On his nose he had a pair of reading glasses with thin frames, but solid, black temple stems. He wore a brown leather jacket above a pebble grey sleeveless vest and a crocodile green t-shirt with navy blue jeans.

Next to Dr. Rush was a man that easily looked larger than anyone on the base. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a white shirt underneath the coat and a stone grey tie. He had well styled brown hair that started to show signs of grey on his temples. Athena quietly assumed that this was the senator.

Behind the two came Colonel Young, the leader of the base. He was dressed in a simple, black military uniform with his name written in white letters on his right chest and the insignia of the base as a patch on his left shoulder. The insignia depicted a feather above a sun inside a blue circle with nine white stars. His hair was black and like the hair of all male military personnel on the base it was cut short.

After him a young woman with long, straight, black hair entered. She wore a pink, long sleeved coat that reached her knees. Likely this was the senator's assistant.

While Dr. Rush directed the senator and his assistant towards the scientists in the control part of the room in which Athena sat herself on one of the chairs another two people entered the room. One was Lieutenant Scott, a young officer with brown, short hair. Above his base uniform he was wearing a black tactical vest and held a rifle in his hands that was strapped to his vest. Next to him walked a young, stout men dressed in light blue jeans, a grey woolen jacket and a red t-shirt with the words "You Are Here" written on it with white letters. Without a doubt she knew that this was the gamer genius Dr. Rush had collected on Earth. Not that she had anything against obese people or heaven forbid nerds or geeks after all she was a big one herself.

Athena stood up from her chair as Dr. Rush, the senator and his assistant had reached her place.

"Now let me introduce our head programmer: Athena, who is also our expert on Ancients", Dr. Rush announced while pointing his hand in her direction.

Athena was glad that she was able to use her own name. So, she was really glad that Homeworld Command had provided her with a rather bulletproof identity based on her real name from her previous life after coming clean to SG1 back when she appeared in the SGC in one of the random storage rooms.

The senator shook her hand.

"I'm Senator Armstrong and this", the man gestured to the young woman besides him, "is my daughter Chloe."

The young woman reached for Athena's hand and smiled. Meanwhile the young man in the red t-shirt had closed up to the group.

"I'm Eli Wallace." Eli paused a bit, seemingly collecting his thoughts – or was it his courage? "That's a strange name you have."

That remark was definitely unexpected by Athena. "Ehm... it's an Ancient Greek goddesses name." Though no one had yet remarked that her name sounded strange. Maybe they had better people skills than young, geeky Eli Wallace?

"Great! You can call me Eli." He turned around and looked directly at the Stargate. "Oh look, that must be the Stargate!" He walked towards the gate with Scott closely behind him. Likely Colonel Young had assigned the Lieutenant to keep an eye on him.

Athena turned back towards the senator and his daughter who were now introduced to the other scientists. From the corner of her eyes she could see that an additional group of officers had also entered the room, likely to be introduced to the important visitor as well. And just as the senator was done with being introduced to the scientists he turned to the military personnel which had assumed position in two parallel lines. Again, he greeted each and every one of them until he had reached Colonel Telford, the second in command of Icarus base and leader of the base's air defence.

"And of course, you know Colonel Telford", Dr. Rush said upon which the senator and the Colonel shook hands.

"Ready for this, Colonel?", Armstrong asked.

"You just give the word, sir."

"Oh, I gave it quite a while ago, Colonel." He glanced at a smiling Dr. Rush. "I'm just here to see how my 1.6 billion dollars is being spent."

"Very good." Dr. Rush laughed awkwardly. "Thank you, everyone."

Colonel Telford then dismissed the officers and most of them filed away.

"Now as you know, up until now, we have been unable to channel the precise amount of power necessary to unlock the Stargate's ninth and final chevron." Dr. Rush paused a bit for dramatic purposes. "However, thanks to some ingenuity from young Mr. Wallace here..." He gestured to Eli who had come back towards the control room part together with Lieutenant Scott. "... that problem has finally been solved."

Eli was startled that his name had been mentioned, but Chloe and her father smiled at "their" discovery.

Colonel Young looked at Dr. Rush. "We've heard that before."

"This time, we're sure", Dr. Rush retorted slightly annoyed.

"That's what I figured out?", Eli questioned while he moved closer to Dr. Rush and Athena.

"We embedded the mathematical problem we had to solve into the game. I made sure that we would detect a correct solution and Dr. Rush then engineered your solution into a practical, workable application", Athena explained. This spiked Eli's curiosity. He turned and looked at the computers and studied the programs on them.

Dr. Rush wanted to say something – likely, because Athena had dared to mention her involvement – but the senator cut him off. "What say we get on with it?"

This of course got Dr. Rush excited and Athena's comment seemed forgotten. "Absolutely." He turned to another officer sitting next to the Dial Home Device which was connected to a laptop on which Earth's dialing program was running. "Sergeant Riley?"

The Sergeant went to work immediately and a few key strokes later he announced: "Chevron One encoded."

The group moved fully into the control room area and a few seconds later the ancient device on the other side of the room sprung to live with a deep clicking noise which was replaced by the sound of stone scraping over stone.

"We're dialing now?", Eli asked confused.

"A test. To see if we can make a connection", Rush answered.

Meanwhile the first symbol had reached the chevron at the top of the gate which expanded, lit up shortly and closed again. In its stead the chevron directly to the right of it lit up and the inner ring started to rotate into the opposite direction.

"Chevron One locked", Sergeant Riley announced.

"If we do", Colonel Young continued the explanation from before the announcement, "we will send an automated reconnaissance drone through. We'll see what's on the other side."

"Chevron Two locked"

"And then they'll go?" This time it was Chloe that had asked.

"No, first we close down again, assess the data we've received and perhaps, send the away team", Dr. Rush explained.

"Chevron Four locked."

"Till then, they're just, uh, interested observers, like us", Colonel Young finished.

Everyone now turned their attention towards the gate and Athena could feel the excitement in the room. The last time she had felt like this was five years ago when they dialled the Ancient city of Atlantis for the first time in 10.000 years.

* * *

Carefully Athena shouldered her way through the crowd of people that lingered in the corridor and the room behind it. With her travel rucksack on her back this was easier said than done, but in the end, she had managed to not only reach the gate room, but also to find a spot with less than four people per square meter. She didn't like so many people so close to her. Never had. As it happened her safe spot was right next to the Stargate to the right of the ramp leading into it. Despite being with Dr. Elizabeth Weir's team for the last few months she still couldn't wrap her head around the thought that beings far superior than humanity had not only built an outpost in the cold desert of Antarctica which they had left in a flying city but had also developed a network of portals that allowed one to travel between planets and even galaxies in the blink of an eye.

Eagerly she stretched out her hand and touched the material of the gate. It felt and looked like stone, but Athena knew that this material and by extension the gate was a superconductor capable of storing massive amounts of energy and that her nanites where partially composed out of this material. She let her fingers trail along some of the details of the gate. Trailing a few of the symbols that represented star constellations on the inner ring then moving to the outer ring with its etched details and finally one of the chevrons. There the metal of the gate was mixed with pieces of orange coloured crystal of which she knew from technical reports and videos that they would light up once the gate was dialling.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?", a female voice announced to her left. It was Dr. Weir who was standing on the ramp in front of the gate. In a few seconds all discussions died down and everyone looked towards their superior.

"All right, here we go. We're about to make a connection. We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take and we may only get the one chance at this. So, if we're able to achieve a stable wormhole we're not going to risk shutting the gate down. We'll send in the MALP robot probe, check for viability and go. Everything in one shot. Now everyone of you volunteered for this mission and you represent over a dozen countries."

Athena looked at the shoulder patch on her dark blue, civilian uniform which had a British flag above the expedition's insignia, a Pegasus above a Stargate's chevron.

"You are the world's best and brightest. And in light of the adventure we are about to embark on you are also the bravest. I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore. But as all of you know, we may never be able to return home. I'd like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation."

She paused a bit to let the words sink in and to give the people time to voice their concerns. Nobody did though. Athena didn't have any second thoughts either. True, she'd leave Sam and the rest of SG1 behind, she thought. Before any bitterness could form Dr. Weir looked at the men inside the control room that overlooked the gate room. "Begin the dialling sequence." She had started to walk down the ramp when she turned to look at Athena. "It might be better not to stand so close to the gate, Athena."

"Of course, Dr. Weir", Athena said and hesitantly walked back into the crowd of people.

The inner ring of the Stargate had begun to move with a sound as if stone ground on stone. As fast as it had started the ring stopped and the chevron at the top slid apart, lighting up in an orange hue in the process. The chevron directly to the right of it then lit up as well. Finally, the chevron at the top closed again, went dark and the inner ring started to spin again in the opposite direction. In the meantime, someone from the control room had announced: "Chevron One encoded."

Amazed Athena watched as one chevron after the other lit up until the eighth symbol, a stylized pyramid with a just as stylized sun above it, reached the chevron at the top of the gate. The chevron opened, lit up and closed again. But this time it stayed lit and from the control room came the announcement: "Chevron Eight is locked." A clicking sound came from the gate and blue particles started to form inside the gate. They became more in quantity and more massive until a blast shot out from the gate along the ramp. Shortly after the blast settled back into the shining blue surface that had now appeared in the inside of the gate. The connection was established and the room broke out in applause and cheering. They wouldn't get out of this adventure.

While Athena was lost in her thoughts about her first dialling experience Sergeant Riley had announced that the eighth chevron was locked.

Finally, the ninth symbol, the point of origin for this planet appeared on the dialling computer's screen. "Chevron Nine encoded."

Just as the gate started to spin again the lights in the room started to flicker and the floor to vibrate. White discharges went from the two conductor plates above the gate towards the gate. Everyone looked around confused and Eli spoke up: "Wha-what's going on?"

Scott turned his head towards him. "I don't know. We've never got this far before", he calmly explained.

"Chevron Nine", Riley began. A pause.

Come on, Athena pleaded in her mind.

"Chevron Nine..." Another pause. Colonel Young looked towards Dr. Rush who looked nervously. "Will not lock." The address had started to blink red on the screen accompanied by silent beeps.

Dr. Rush looked around frustrated then went to Sergeant Riley's place. "We matched the power requirements down to the EMU. It must work."

"Power levels in the gate capacitors are going into the red", Riley announced.

"Shut it down", Colonel Young ordered calmly.

The project's lead scientist got desperate. "Well, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"We're reading fluctuations in the output from the...", Riley began, but was interrupted by the Colonel.

"Shut it down now."

A sound that almost sounded sad came from the gate as its inner ring stopped dialing, the already lit up chevrons went dark again and the energy was discharged.

Oh no. Athena's face fell. They had failed. All the calculations and her programming were for naught.

The redhead immediately went back to her laptop which stood on one of the tables next to the DHD to try and find any potential problem. She wasn't experienced enough in the calculations themselves, but she could at least ensure that no error happened when she had adjusted the power problem for the game and for the conversion back. Additionally, she remotely pulled the Stargate's statistical data from the computer with the dialling program and let a program of hers ensure that the commands executed by the ancient device and their results corresponded with what they expected. Only remotely she noticed a discussion between Dr. Rush and Colonel Young until the former said out loud: "Eli? We'd best run through your equations again."

Athena saw him coming towards her after quickly excusing himself from the others. Two engineers run towards the gate to assess further data.

Eli was flabbergasted by the remark directed towards him. "You are not seriously putting this on me?!" He looked at the faces of everyone present. "Not my fault", he protested.

Nevertheless, he finally followed behind the scientist and they both stopped next to Athena.

"Any ideas?", Dr. Rush asked the redhead.

"I'm currently checking the conversion of the power problem to the game and back again and also run an analysis of the data gathered from the gate. Maybe especially the latter will help us to find out what's wrong."

"Good, keep going. Eli, let's go to the whiteboard."

While Dr. Rush expertly wrote the necessary equations onto the whiteboard the other military personnel as well as the senator and his daughter left the room. Only Scott stayed to keep an eye on Eli. The young man meanwhile sat on a chair in front of one of the desks and kept watching either Dr. Rush or Athena who were both busy with their respective activities.

Finally, the sound of a marker being slid across the whiteboard disappeared.

"There has to be a mistake in here somewhere", she heard the scientist say.

Athena knew what kind of discussion was coming and tuned them both out while she concentrated on the source code that was displayed in front of her. Her concentration was however broken when a new voice appeared.

"Lady and gentlemen, how's it coming?" The voice belonged to Colonel Young who had entered the room again.

Eli snorted a laugh as if to say "Nowhere", but then turned to Dr. Rush who was rapidly erasing everything on the board.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

"Starting from the beginning."

"Wait! Save! Save! Save!" Athena now stifled a laugh behind her hand while Eli turned to Young. "I can't..."

"Mr. Wallace, I'd like you to join me for dinner in the officer's mess."

Eli and Dr. Rush responded at the same time.

"Thank you, I'm starving. I..."

"We're very close to a breakthrough here and actually I'd like Eli to keep working."

Eli immediately glared at Dr. Rush for keeping him from getting something to eat.

"Well, we've been here for six months. It can wait a few more hours."

That was all confirmation that Eli needed and smiling he walked towards the door. "Thank you", he said to Colonel Young.

"You're welcome", the officer responded and walked out behind the young man.

"Does no one see the importance of this?", Dr. Rush exclaimed looking at Athena who merely shrugged and turned her attention back to her computer.

* * *

After half an hour Athena had finishing combing through the source code and now all she needed to do was to wait for the analysis of the gate's data to spit out anything that might prove useful. What she needed more however was a break. She stood up and passed Dr. Rush who had paused to write on the freshly cleaned whiteboard.

"I've finished checking the code, the analysis of the data is still running. I'll be in my quarters to take a little break."

The scientist nodded absentmindedly and continued writing on the board. Athena left the room and after she had turned the corner she could hear the pen being forcefully thrown against the board. No, she would not return. Everyone had his or her own methods of dealing with this and she would definitely not interrupt Dr. Rush during this.

A short walk later the young woman had reached her quarters, opened the door, passed through and after closing it again she laid down across her bed with a loud sigh. To relax her mind, she thought back at the time when she had discovered the nine symbol address in Atlantis's vast database.

* * *

Athena sat with her laptop on her knees at her room's window through which she could see the spires of Atlantis, with the endless ocean of Lantea in the background. The previous day she had found an interesting article in the Ancient database that she wanted to finish and since she'd been off shift she planned to do precisely that. It was a vague text about some kind of experiment or something that the Ancients had done many years prior to the writing of the text. Something about the greater good for all living beings in the universe. One of the sentences suddenly caught her eye. It appeared highly constructed to be in such a fluent text and contained nine words that all consisted of multiple syllables. But it was the last syllables of each word that caught her attention. Especially the syllables "pro", "rush", "as" and "at" spiked her interest. Encoded in that sentence was a gate address! And it wasn't just any address, it was a nine symbol address! She couldn't believe her eyes. Immediately Athena entered the constellation symbols into a little program she had written during her first year on Atlantis, to keep track of addresses. The address was Libra, Equuleus, Pisces, Canis Minor, Lynx, Aries, Centaurus, Microscopium and finally the point of origin, but she ignored that one as that would most likely be different anyway. She saved the address, closed her laptop and went off to find Dr. Weir.

Athena smiled when she thought back at the reactions of her superiors and colleagues. They couldn't believe at first that someone had hidden a gate address in plain sight, but in the end, she could convince them to start the Icarus project. Especially with the support of Senator Armstrong though she had never met him personally before today.

Suddenly Elsa felt the ground shake.

What was that?

She waited a few seconds and the ground shook again, this time stronger.

This doesn't feel good.

She went towards the door to look out. She saw a soldier running by and stopped him. "What's going on?"

"The base is under attack. Please go to your designated area", he encountered and continued his way.

Under attack? But by whom? This planet was supposed to be a secret. It didn't matter now though, because she knew what the second part meant: go to the gate room and prepare for possible evacuation. Athena immediately turned back into her room and reached for the backpack that stood next to her bed. She considered this her off world emergency bag and it already contained a few personal healthcare items and a few emergency clothes. Her eyes darted around the room to find any items that she'd like to keep should it really come to an evacuation. There was the photo album of her and the rest of SG1. A few books, her smartphone, a set of adapters for alien technology and the one or other personal item she came across. She wouldn't need any clothes, she could buy those on Earth again. Now the only thing missing was her laptop which still stood in the gate room. She grabbed her backpack and darted out of the room.

* * *

Since most of the people moved towards the gate room now it didn't take long reach it and she immediately went for her computer. Only now she noticed the discussion between Dr. Rush and Eli.

"It took us two years to find this site. The properties are unique. This may be our last chance", said Dr. Rush. The ground shook again and the ceiling started to crumble. "If this bombardment continues, the radioactive core's going to go critical."

"Y-you mean, the planet? It-it's going to explode?" Eli truly seemed shocked by this. Knowing the properties of Naquadriah Athena didn't need Dr. Rush's answer though.

"Yes!"

Nevertheless, this seemed to be enough to bring Eli back on track. "Ah! Oh-oh-okay." He started thinking while frantically gesturing. "Um, um, um... If my math works..."

"We can't assume that!", the head scientist interrupted.

"I said 'if'! Then, if it works, it's not a-a-a power supply issue. It-it's the gate address!"

"We've known the first eight symbols for years. The ninth has to be the point of origin!"

"Maybe he is onto something, Dr. Rush", Athena chimed in and the two men turned towards her. "The analysis of the gate's data finished", she pointed to her computer, "and the only reasonable error code I found was what basically resolves to 'wrong address'."

"But then what is the address?", Dr. Rush asked frustrated.

In the background Athena noticed that Sergeant Riley started to dial the gate, probably to start the evacuation to Earth. Looking at the screen of the dialling computer she thought back to the memory she had relieved a few minutes ago. "When I found the address in the database it really was a nine symbol address. All other addresses in there though not as eloquently encoded always were six or seven symbol addresses thus without a specific point of origin. But here the point of origin was explicitly mentioned."

"Yes, what if it is the only combination that will work, like a code?", Eli asked Dr. Rush. "It doesn't matter where you're dialling from, you just need to dial this specific address and nothing else will work."

"Chevron Three encoded", announced Sergeant Riley.

"A code", Dr. Rush said slowly as if he was tasting the word on his tongue.

"Yeah!", Eli exclaimed.

"Chevron Four encoded."

With this Dr. Rush turned towards the Sergeant. "Stop the dialling sequence."

"I have my orders."

But the scientist didn't take a No for an answer. "Get out of the way." He shooed Sergeant Riley out of his chair. "Get out of the way." And sat down himself. "We can't risk dialling Earth." He entered a sequence of commands and the Stargate stopped spinning. The people that were gathered looked at the device confused as the already lit chevrons went dark again. But it didn't take long until the Stargate started dialling again.

"Rush, what are you doing?", Athena queried exasperated, even dropping the scientist's title. Did he really just start dialling the nine-chevron address? They needed to evacuate the base!

"This might be our only chance."

She wanted to throw at him that it was his only chance, . Panic began to rise in her and to distract herself she hastily turned around, closed her laptop and stuffed it together with its charger into her bag. Athena looked at the dialling computer. The dialling sequence had reached the sixth chevron. She had to admit that despite the fact that this would hinder them from evacuating to Earth she was also eager to find out whether a connection could be established. The energy consumption of the gate increased and a warning sign on the computer monitoring the energy flow caught her eyes.

"The core begins to destabilize", the redhead said. "The attacks must have thrown off the equilibrium."

"Then let's all hope that this works."

Just at this moment the ninth symbol appeared on the dialling computer's screen. Unlike during the previous attempt it was not the point of origin of this planet, but the one of Earth. Also Athena knew that it wasn't really the pyramid symbol that was transmitted to the gate. The glyph representations were just that: representations. The data that was transmitted to the gate was far more complex and that was the main reason that each planet could have its own unique symbol and wasn't restricted to the merely 39 symbols that were on the gate.

Like in the previous attempt the ground had begun to shake and discharges went from the capacitor plates to the gate.

The pyramid symbol on the inner ring came in place of the chevron at the top which extended.

The address is correct!

It lit up and closed again. All nine chevrons of the gate were alight and not long after the wormhole formed inside the open area of the gate.

We did it!

"We did it!", Athena happily exclaimed.

"That... is... impressive", Eli said in aw after the wormhole had settled.

Just in this moment Colonel Young entered the room. "What's everybody doing?" He pushed his way towards the ramp that connected the gate with the control room part. "I ordered an evacuation!"

Eli moved towards the officer. "He, uh", Eli gestured towards Rush. "he didn't dial Earth. It's the ninth-chevron address."

"What?!", Young exhaled surprised.

Dr. Rush calmly walked towards the Colonel and started to explain himself. "The attack started a chain reaction in the planet's core. There's no way of stopping that. And any blast could easily translate through an open wormhole. It's too dangerous to dial Earth."

"You could have dialed somewhere else. Anywhere else."

"Shut it down."

"We can't. It's too late."

"Riley!"

The Sergeant tried to enter the shutdown command into the dialling computer, but the only response was an error message. "System's not responding, sir."

"I need to get these people outta here."

"We have a way out." Dr. Rush pointed at the gate.

Now Young began to shout. "We don't know what's on the other side! Dammit, Rush!"

Athena looked around, recognizing the crumbles that came down from the ceiling. "Can't be worse than here, can it?"

Further explosions could be heard. She saw Young grinding his teeth while he also looked around. "Nobody move. Await further instructions." With that he left the room with a Sergeant behind him that Elsa had thought was in detention.

"That's it, he just leaves with the gate wide open?", Eli said into Athena's and Rush's direction.

"I bet he'll order the evacuation", Athena said. "We don't have a choice anyway. Staying here would be suicide. Better we prepare ourselves."

* * *

A few minutes later Lieutenant Scott appeared in the room.

"Listen up everyone. We are not going to Earth so everyone take as much of the supplies as they can!" The people were confused but considering the state the base was in they didn't argue either. Scott moved closer to the gate and turned around. "Once I'm through, follow one at a time on a three count!" He finally stepped through the gate.

"Okay, people. Make way. Move. Move", another officer ushered the crowd.

Athena wanted to move towards the gate when an idea hit her. She quickly unplugged the dialling computer from the DHD and stuffed it into her backpack as well. It could be of use later.

The bag was getting rather stuffed, but she hadn't bought a stable and big enough one for nothing. She strapped it on her back and went into the line for people disembarking through the gate. One after the other the people were given crates before they stepped through the gate.

It seems that the people count at different intervals to three, Athena thought as she counted the time between people entering the gate. Eli, who was three people in front of her was already handed a crate and began to walk towards the gate. Just as it was her turn to receive one of the supply boxes she noticed that the young genius hold his breath when entering the event horizon. She had to suppress a laughter as she got hold of the box that was given to her and stepped onto the ramp. By now the person in front of her had stepped through the gate. Athena slowly counted from 21 to 23 in her mind to not be too fast and then went through herself. And once again I'm heading into the unknown.

* * *

Please comment and I would welcome any help or corrections to be made within this self insert.


	2. Universe List

Halo

Battlestar Galactica 2003

Mass Effect Trilogy

Mass Effect Andromeda

X-COM EU & EW

Fallout

Pacific Rim

RWBY

StarCraft

Subnautica

Sins of solar Empire

Stellaris

Transformers

Worm

Arpeggio Of Blue Steel

Stargate SG-1

Stargate Atlantis

FTL: Faster Than Light

Star Wars

Warframe

Battleship

Avengers Universe

Kancolle

Harry Potter

Gears of War

Percy Jackson Series

Lord of the Rings

* * *

The list can change depending on the release of new games or films.


	3. Chapter 2

Rewrite

/ SpaceBattles

Starting Universe: SGU – Stargate Universe

Chapter 2 has been spilt into manageable chunks, will be posted after every 2 or more days.

Chapter 2 will be posted onto Sufficient Velocity and then after 2 days the chapter will be posted onto SpaceBattles.

* * *

SV

[USER=6653] Vianca[/USER]

On Stargate Atlantis episode 4 of season 5, The Daedalus Variations, the Daedalus had the alternate reality drive installed. In Stargate SG1, you have the Mirrors allowing universe travel if a mirror exists in that universe.

So, said drive with a few modifications (and R.O.B. intervention) should allow for universe travel.

* * *

SB

acairta

Rush will "fall" in line and learn his place in the following chapters. Plus, I don't think Rush having a guard will keep him protected from the rest of the crew, considering said guard could kill him and claim that he attacked him/her.

Just so you know, despite having different chapters in different states of completion, I can still change the chapter and link the other remaining chapters to any changes.

I am open to suggestions or any ideas so share them and they might make their way into the fanfic.

D1truOverlord

As a Gears of War fan, there will be a visit to the Gears universe at some point.

* * *

I would like to thank [USER=8596] Battleship_Fusou[/USER], [USER=4458] Ramble[/USER], [USER=314] Drich[/USER] and [USER=13774] Ryven Razgriz[/USER] for inspiring me to write this with the self inserts they have done.

* * *

 _It seems that the people count at different intervals to three, Athena thought as she counted the time between people entering the gate. Eli, who was three people in front of her was already handed a crate and began to walk towards the gate. Just as it was her turn to receive one of the supply boxes she noticed that the young genius hold his breath when entering the event horizon. She had to suppress a laughter as she got hold of the box that was given to her and stepped onto the ramp. By now the person in front of her had stepped through the gate. Athena slowly counted from 21 to 23 in her mind to not be too fast and then went through herself. And once again I'm heading into the unknown._

* * *

When Athena exited the Stargate on the other side she didn't merely step through like on earlier occasions. Instead she flew out of the gate and two meters behind the gate she fell on top of the box she had carried in front of her. Her arms had luckily dampened the impact; however, it didn't change the fact though that it still hurt like hell. Nevertheless, she quickly got her bearings together and remembered that there were still people behind her when she had entered the gate. So, she quickly got herself and her box out of harm's way and went to a side of the room they all had arrived in.

Slowly she took in her surroundings. The only light was provided by the gate's event horizon. To her right was the gate out of which still people and crates poured. To her left there were two staircases leading towards a balustrade. Despite the flickering lighting of the event horizon she could see that the people around her were all in various states of distress, despair and injury. Just as the woman looked at the shimmering surface again another two persons exited the gate after quite some pause. One of them was Sergeant Greer, the same man that had left earlier on with Colonel Young and who she thought was in detention.

"Greer? Where's Colonel Young?"

"He was right behind me."

Both he and Scott turned towards the gate and just on cue another person came flying through the gate. But unlike the others that had merely flown one or two meters and then landed on all fours the person flew literally through the room, touched down after 5 meters and slid a few further. Just when the person had stopped the gate shut down and two bursts of steam or whatever it was came out from the left and right side of the gate. Athena was lucky that she hadn't picked a place right beside the gate as she could feel the heat of whatever it was. As quickly as the bursts had started they vanished again and left the room in eerie silence and darkness. All around the room flashlights were lit and Lieutenant Scott and Sergeant Greer hurried to the person who had flown through the room, shooing people out of the way to get through. The person turned out to be Colonel Young. Athena saw that a few words were exchanged between the Lieutenant and the Colonel and then the latter passed out.

"TJ!", Scott shouted with panic in his voice and a blonde woman wearing the Icarus base's black uniform came forward. It was Tamara Johansen, one of the base's medical officers.

"I'm coming!", She rushed to her superior officer and went to work immediately.

Considering that Athena couldn't help with Colonel Young's injuries in any way without blowing her cover, she decided to take of her backpack and to sit down on the floor. The events of the last few minutes came back to her mind. They had all just escaped an exploding planet which had been under attack, they were thrown around after a hasty evacuation to a place no one of them knew anything about and most of them were injured in one way or the other. She let her head sink into her hands with her elbows resting on her knees and breathed out heavily.

Suddenly a strange high-pitched whine that could be heard in the room.

"What is that?", asked quite some of the stranded people.

The sound became higher and louder until some kind of wave that shifted all colours for a short moment went through the room and the people. A shuddering sound later it was gone again. Athena looked around and saw Lieutenant Scott and Sergeant Greer talking again. By trying to tone in to their discussion she got the last part of their dialogue.

"Nobody leaves this room", Scott ordered while he turned to one of the exits.

"Yes, sir", Greer responded and looked to down towards TJ who tended to her patient.

"Eli! Now!" Scott had turned around again to get the attention of Eli who looked like he was breathing heavily. After a few seconds he got a hang of himself and exited the room together with Scott.

Athena looked around the room to see whether there was anything she could do. Her eyes settled on one of two columns behind each of the two staircases of around one-meter height with a plane on top that was inclined towards the door at the opposite site of the Stargate. Her face brightened and a smile appeared. Now that looked suspiciously like terminals! Finally, the blonde got up and dug her way through to one of the columns.

"Can someone please lend me a bit of light?", she questioned towards the crowd. A man with black hair and an oval face was stepping forward. He wore a white shirt with slightly darker, thin vertical stripes and light brown trousers. In his right hand he held a flashlight. Athena recognized him as Dr. Adam Brody, one of the engineers of the base.

"How can I help you?", he asked as he reached her at the terminal.

"Shine the light on this console, please. I want to try whether I can get us some better light."

Brody positioned himself next to Athena and directed the light at the console. This way she was able to read the buttons.

"The descriptions on the buttons are Ancient!", Athena happily exclaimed. Though this was not entirely unexpected considering that the Stargates had been built by the Ancients and this place, whatever it was, likely had been as well. "Let's see", she mumbled and let her eyes wander along the buttons that were located next to a large, black surface which might have been a display. After a quick search among the buttons she found one that looked promising and pressed it. An electronic noise could be heard, the console in front of Athena and Brody, the console on the other column and the lights inside the room turned on.

"We've got power!", Brody announced happily. "Yeah, we've got power."

"Thank you for providing your flashlight", Athena said and looked back at the console, curious about what she might find in the computer.

"You're welcome", the engineer responded and went back to a group of other civilians. Just as he went away Lieutenant Scott entered the room again.

"Okay, can I have everybody's attention, please?" Athena turned to him but noticed that she was one of the few who did so. "All right, please listen." This time Scott was louder, but most of the crowd still ignored him. "Hey, listen up!", he finally shouted. Now he did have everyone's attention. Athena needed to stifle a laugh. As it reminded her of the time she spent in Atlantis, trying to get her fellow scientists attention especially McKay's.

"What is going on?" The question had come from Senator Armstrong. Athena rolled her eyes. Of course, it was the politician who questioned first.

"We are on an Ancient... spaceship." A spaceship! That would explain that strange wave from earlier! Athena got excited right away by the thought of being on an Ancient spaceship. Granted, she had been on Atlantis which was a giant city ship and she'd been on the Aurora class battle cruiser they had found a few years ago, but it was always an adventure to get a look at a new kind of Ancient technology.

The crowd's reaction however wasn't as cheerful as Athena's and Senator Armstrong voiced out his disbelief: "What?!"

"Tha-that's all I've got. Now wha-what that means is that..." Scott's explanation didn't get very far as he was interrupted by the senator.

"That means you need to use the Stargate to get us all back home."

"Yeah", one of the women agreed and others in the crowd nodded.

"That is definitely on the list of things to do, sir, but I think right now..." Again, Scott got interrupted.

"You can consider that an order."

"We're working on it... sir", Scott answered in a piqued manner.

"Now I need to speak to the person responsible for this. Where is Dr. Rush?!", the senator demanded. With that Scott finally lost his temper.

"Ju-just shut up for a second!"

That got the senator furious. "How dare you talk to..." Suddenly the man gasps and crumbles in pain. His daughter Chloe and the Lieutenant Scott immediately rushed to help him.

"Dad? Dad! Please!", Chloe exclaimed.

"Medic!", Athena called into the rough direction of TJ.

Scott meanwhile looked around for help. "Water?" He asked around. "Water."

The senator stuttered something incoherent.

Chloe looked around and spotted a box. "Here. Sit down", she said and together with Scott she led her father to the box so that he could sit on it. TJ also came after them.

"My pills", Armstrong said and pulled out a small bottle of his jacket. He opened it, got out a few pills and downed them with a shaking hand. Chloe sat next to him and tried to comfort her father. TJ meanwhile had started to take the man's pulse.

"Look. I'm sorry." Lieutenant Scott talked again. "I-I'm just trying to explain the situation. We are on a ship, but we have no idea where we are in relation to Earth. Now with respect, sir, the reason you may be having a hard time breathing right now is because... the ship's life support is not functioning properly. Dr. Rush is working on that right now." He turned around towards the crowd. "Brody? Park? Athena?"

A woman with brown hair reaching just below her shoulders, wearing a violet wool jacket with long sleeves above a white blouse with black vertical stripes raised her hand. "Here!" It was Dr. Lisa Park. A good friend of Athena. They both had met each other on the flight to Icarus base and had shared their meals here and then.

Dr. Brody answered as well. "Here."

"Also, here", Athena said.

"Okay, good", Lieutenant Scott looked at them. "You three are with me."

"But I just got these consoles online!" Athena gestured towards the console behind where she was standing.

"No. Nobody touch anything yet! Dr. Rush needs your help. Everybody else... just stay calm, stay put. Please."

"Stay put." A man with brown hair and a round face spoke up. It was Dr. Dale Volker, an astrophysicist. "What do you mean, you're just going like that?"

"Yes, we have to ensure that we won't suffocate so that we can work on dialling back to Earth", Scott exclaimed. "So please just do as I said." He turned his attention to Sergeant Greer. "Greer, you're coming with us."

"Yes, sir."

Scott motioned for the three civilians to follow and together they went out of the room.

* * *

Please comment and I would welcome any help or corrections to be made within this self insert.


End file.
